The present invention relates to a video screen indicated position detecting method and device for detecting a target position on a video screen for use in, e.g., a shooting game apparatus or others in which targets displayed on the game screen are shot by game players by shooting input units.
Generally a shooting game apparatus comprises a simulated gun to be operated by a game player, a game control unit incorporated in the game apparatus and including microcomputers, etc., and an image display unit for displaying game images, based on image signals outputted by the game control unit. On the image display unit positioned opposite to the simulated gun, enemies, targets to be shot, and backgrounds surrounding the enemies are displayed.
In a game, a game player aims the muzzle of the simulated gun at a target displayed on the game screen and triggers to shoot. A photo sensor for detecting light radiated from the game screen is disposed within the muzzle of the simulated gun, and a photo sensor circuit is disposed within the body of the simulated gun.
In the game, the game player aims the muzzle at an enemy displayed on the game screen and triggers. When triggered, a white trigger screen is displayed. The photo sensor in the muzzle detects white of the trigger screen, and the detected signal is inputted to a game control unit through the photo sensor circuit. In the game control unit, a position of the muzzle of the simulated gun is determined, based on the input of the detected signal indicative of the detection of the white, and coordinate values of the determined position are detected by using a vertical flyback time between fields or frames to make processing of judging whether or not a target was shot, and other processing.
In the conventional shooting game apparatus, the processing of a detected indicated position is thus made by using a vertical retrace time for every field or frame of the video screen. Accordingly, when a plurality of game players take part in the game, for the detection of indicated positions of all the game players, fields or frames of a numbers of the game players are necessary, which delay responses to commands of the game players. There is a risk that this may give stress to the game players.
Furthermore, in order to make the indicated position processing for the simulated guns of a plurality of game players by using one field or frame, hardware, such as registers or others, of a number corresponding to a plurality of the simulated guns are necessary, which adds to costs. In addition, other processing must be made within a vertical flyback time. There is a risk that processing necessary for the detection of coordinates of determined positions of a plurality of the simulated guns, the judgement, etc. could not be finished within a vertical flyback time.
An object of the present invention is to provide an indicated position detecting method and device for detecting an indicated position on a video screen in quick response to an indication, which does not increase costs for detection of a plurality of indicated position.
The above-described object is achieved by a video screen indicated position detecting method for detecting an indicated position on a video screen indicated by position indicating means, indicated position detection processing for detecting the indicated position being performed in each horizontal scan for displaying the video screen.
In the above-described video screen indicated position detecting method, it is possible that respective indicated position detection processing for detecting a plurality of indicated positions indicated on the video screen by a plurality of the position indicating means is performed for the respective indicated positions in every horizontal scan of one field or frame.
In the above-described video screen indicated position detecting method, it is possible that the respective indicated position detection processing for detecting said plurality of indicated positions indicated on the video screen by said plurality of the position indicating means is performed sequentially at every a plurality of successive horizontal scans of one field or frame.
In the above-described video screen indicated position detecting method it is possible that said plurality of position indicating means are divided in at least two groups, that the indicated position detection processing for detecting the indicated positions indicated on the video screen by the position indicating means of one of the two groups is performed by every horizontal scan of one field or frame, and that the indicated position detection processing for detecting the indicated positions indicated on the video screen by the position indicating means of the other of the two groups is performed by every horizontal scan of another field or frame.
In the above-described video screen indicated position detecting method, it is possible that the video screen is divided in at least a plurality of regions, and that respective indicated position detection processing for indicating the indicated positions indicated by said plurality of position indicating means is performed in the respective plural regions.
In the above-described video screen indicated position detecting method, it is possible that the indicated position detection processing includes: a first processing for determining, in the horizontal scan, coordinate values of the indicated position indicated based on an indication signal supplied by the position indicating means, and a second processing for inputting the determined coordinate values synchronously with a flyback time of the horizontal scan.
The above-described object is achieved by a video screen indicated position detecting device for detecting an indicated position indicated by position indicating means on the video screen, the device comprising position indicating means for performing indicated position detection processing at every horizontal scan displaying the video screen.
In the above-described video screen indicated position detecting device, it is possible that the indicated position detecting means performs respective indicated position detection processing for detecting a plurality of indicated positions indicated on the video screen by a plurality of the position indicating means is performed for the respective indicated positions in every horizontal scan of one field or frame.
In the above-described video screen indicated position detecting device, it is possible that the respective indicated position detection processing for detecting said plurality of indicated positions indicated on the video screen by said plurality of the position indicating means is performed sequentially at every a plurality of successive horizontal scans of one field or frame.
In the above-described video screen indicated position detecting device, it is possible that said plurality of position indicating means are divided in at least two groups, that the indicated position detection processing for detecting the indicated positions indicated on the video screen by the position indicating means of one of the two groups is performed by every horizontal scan of one field or frame, and that the indicated position detection processing for detecting the indicated positions indicated on the video screen by the position indicating means of the other of the two groups is performed by every horizontal scan of another field or frame.
in the above-described video screen indicated position detecting device, it is possible that the video screen is divided in at least a plurality of regions, and that respective indicated position detection processing for indicating the indicated positions indicated by said plurality of position indicating means is performed in the respective plural regions.
In the above-described video screen indicated position detecting device, it is possible that the indicated position detection processing includes: a first processing for determining, in the horizontal scan, coordinate values of the indicated position indicated based on an indication signal supplied by the position indicating means, and a second processing for inputting the determined coordinate values synchronously with a flyback time of the horizontal scan.
According to the present invention, process for detecting an indicated position is performed at every horizontal scan displaying the video screen, whereby even when a plurality of indicated positions are detected, the indications can be quickly responded without increasing costs of the device.